


Dainus

by adodcefa



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adodcefa/pseuds/adodcefa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>years before Underworld 1 Selene and Michael met briefly and had a one night before she return to the mansion and he back to America or something like that . What will change if our Favorite Death Dealer ended up getting pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kahn watch as his best friend and team member tend to the human that they and their team had just saved from a Lycan attack. They had been tracking down the five male lycans that had escaped Soren's team some weeks ago. The job of hunting this 'dogs' had all in Kahn and his team. Selene had wasted no time finding this small pack after all Selene is the best Death Dealer and tracker of both covens. Kahn watched asked Selene skillfully searched the man for any bite wounds without the man noticing. Kahn's walkie-talkie bleeped and he walked away from Selene and the human to answer it. It was Nathaniel calling to report that four of the lycans were dead and that the fifth had been heading back their way but it taken care of and they would see them back at the Coven.

"Selene," Kahn said as he walked back interrupting whatever conversation that Selene and the human were having. Kahn was surprise at this, the rules of the Death Dealers was to hunt in groups of three or more that way if lycans escape some death Dealers would go after them others would stay behind and check on the victims to make sure that that they weren't bitten and kill those that were, Selene never one to stay and chat with any of the victims would always leave as soon as she made sure that they were alright so her having a conversation with the man that they just saved was something new with Kahn.

/

Kahn was worried it was nearly two hours before sunrise and Selene still hadn't come home. Kahn knows that his friend is able to take care of herself she has proven that many times. He had expected his friend to be back at the manor about half hour after he, Nathaniel, and Ella had gotten back. He kept berating himself for leaving Selene without a phone to call for backup if she ran into trouble or without a car to get back home. If anything happened to Selene Kahn knew that he would be in deep really deep trouble. Selene is a princesses of the coven due to her being the adopted daughter of Lord Viktor, she would only attend the council meetings when her presence was necessary, and Kahn knew that had not been for Krave bringing back Lucian's branded skin Selene would have been the coven's regent; so in other words Selene is a very important. Not to mention that anybody responsible for her getting hurt would have to deal with Viktor's wrath. Kahn look at his watch there was only fifteen more minutes before sunrise and he hope and pray to gods that Selene found a place to stay for the day.


	2. ch2

Chapter 2:

Nearly six centuries had passed since the death of her family. She could still remember how she had woken to the screams of her sister. She remembers running to her nieces' room only to find them ripped apart by some rabid animal. The body of her sister Cecilia laid half way down the stairs a small silver sword in her hands; her heart ripped out of her chest, her pregnant belly cut open, and her unborn son laid atop of her half eaten. There was a flash of lightning and Selene saw the shadow of someone or something entering her room. She jumped off the stairs landing on the floor below and ran out the house. She remembers tripping over the body of her Papa; his throat was slit open and a red puddle of blood on the ground staining her pants. She saw a light in the stables and ran in that direction unaware that something was watching her from her bedroom window she just hoped that she was able to find her father alive.

Something had began to chase her and getting closer with every step that she took heard it growled right behind her. Selene had barely entered the stables closing and locking the doors a second before that thing crash into it whimpering in pain. She took a moment to thank the gods and the lady goddess that she and her fathers had reinforce the doors and walls of the stable the week before with metal and pointy silver barbs. She found her father laying face down on the floor his sword and dagger beside him. She remembers turning him over only to discover that, like her Papa outside, his throat too had been slit open.

Selene swore that night that she would avenge her family. That she would kill those responsible for their death and every time that she would go to a lycans hunt she would remind herself the reason why she became a Death Dealer by remembering the day that her family died. That is how Viktor taught her. Her fathers, sister, and nieces weren't the only ones that she had lost to those animals. Two moons before her village of Sorona had been attack by a small pack of wild lycans though they had been able to kill the savage beasts many men, women, and children were kill amongst the dead were her friends and he twin brother Gabriel.

She looked at her team members Kahn, Ella, Jason, and Nathaniel before looking back at their targets. Their orders were simple captured a Lycans to find the whereabouts of their den and killed the others but most of all try to prevent the lycans from infecting others. In the entrance of the alley were five male lycans. Ella, their team leader of tonight's hunt, had given the signal to ready their weapons but wait for orders the lycans were waiting for someone or something and Ella wanted to find out what.

A young man with dirty blonde hair had been walking by when he was grabbed and thrown against the wall by the lycans. Selene jump from the building landing behind the lycans pulling him off the human just before the human was bitten. Her job in tonight's hunt was to protect any lycans victim. The lycans began to run trying to avoid the knives and daggers being thrown at them unaware of the trap that they were running into. Selene help the man dust himself while skillfully checking for any bite wounds. She was relieved to find only the few scratch and bruises that he received from the beating that the lycans had given him.

She did not know what made her stop and talk with this man, usually she would check the victim made sure that they were all right and then leave to help with the hunt. The man had thanked her asking her if she was all right and that is how their small talk started. Michael Corvin, that is his name, asked her if he could buy her something to drink as a small payment of her saving his life that is when Kahn arrived; the man apologized and began to walk away. With few words Kahn told her that the lycans had been taking care of and they were going back to the manor if she wanted to go home or stay.

"Hey," the man turns when she shouted. "I don't drink coffee, but water would be nice. That is if the invitation is still open" They found a small coffee shop not to far from where they were.

She found out a few things about this man he is 23 years old, he is the middle child and only son of five children, and in his last year of medical school. His grandfather had been attacked two months ago by some type of wild dogs (lycans). Michael's father not wanting the old woman to be alone had sent him to Budapest with his sister to help their widowed grandmother and bring her to America. His sister had left with their grandmother three days ago and he had stayed in order to give the key to the new tenant and do some last minute cleaning before he had to leave in two days.

How they ended in his house she did not know nor did she care, but one thing she did find out that night was that Michael was very talented at least in bed. He was able to be as gentle as a butterfly or feral the beast. He knew how to please a woman, where and how to touch her, how to make her scream with pleasure that is something that no one had been able to do. It was nearly an hours before dawn when the two of them were finally very tired. She waited until he fell asleep before getting out of bed and getting dressed in her tank top, jeans, and leather jacket silently thanking the gods that Ella had ordered the team to dressed in casual clothes for their mission. With a whispered goodbye she left the house search of a way to get to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Where have you been?" Kahn asked as soon as Selene arrived at the manor.

"Hello to you too Kahn. " Selene said

"I am serious Selene. Where have you been, I've been worried all night. And why at hell is to face burned? " Said Kahn

"I'm fine Kahn. I was just out." She said making her way from the parking garage to the dojo with the Soronan vampire beside her.

"You're not fine Selene your burned," Kahn nearly shouted. "Few more minutes longer and you would have been turned to ash."

"But I'm not ash. Kahn I'm fine really." Selene said turning to see her friend.

"No matter. I wanted to go to the infirmary while I go get Melenka." Kahn told his friend

"what! No, Kahn I'm fine. Look the burns will soon go away. I don't need to go to the infirmary nor do I need to seen by healer." Selene said before turning to leave.

Kahn reached out and grabbed hold of Selene's shoulder hearing a hiss of pain coming from his friend. Selene grabbed Kahn's hand yanking it from her shoulder. With the same hand Kahn grabbed Selene's armed turning her around been bringing her hand up to his eye level. Selene's whole hand had third and fourth degree burns. Kahn pulled the sleeve of the leather jacket up Selene's arm and saw that like her hand Selene's arm was also burned.

"Shit Selene. What the hell were you thinking?" Kahn said inspecting her other arm and face. "Damn look at this mess."

"Hey! That's my face."

"I'm taking you to the infirmary and you will stay there until the healer says that you are free to go. Do I make myself clear Selene?" Kahn said

"Yes" Selene answered

"don't worry I'll send for Melenka" Kahn said making sure that his friend following him to the infirmary before ordering a fellow death dealer to go find Melenka.

****page break****

Melenka was the best healer that the Covens have. She had been train to be a healer in the village of Sorona since the day she was able to walk and talk. By the she was 10 years old she knew how to clean and treat any wound, how to combine any herb or plant to make potions (or medicines as they call it today), and helping her mother who had been the village's midwife. By the age of 13, as were the laws of Sorona, she knew how to read and write, how to fight, and how to use a weapon. By the time that she was 40 Melenka was already married and had raised three sons and a daughter who had died in child birth (both she and her baby).

One night Lady Sonja (or the Lady Goddess as all of Sorona called her) and her Death Dealers arrived at Sorona calling Melenka and several of village finest trackers, hunters, and warriors for a meeting. Immediately the Lady goddess praised all of them for the best of the best of the best in their field of their generation. They were told that each and every one of them had been chosen to be given the gift of immortality. They had a choice to stay human or become a vampire they would not be forced.

"for those of you that choose to be a vampire there is a fifty percent chance that you might die within an hour after being bitten. This is due to the virus that we transmit. For those of you that survive will be weak for the first few weeks this due to your bodies get used to the vampire virus. Any questions that you might have feel free to ask myself or any of the Death Dealers." The Lady Goddess went to explain and night Melenka chose to be a vampire.

A nock on her door brought Melenka out of her memories, standing outside her room was a regular Death Dealer no older then a century.

"yes, do you need something?" Melenka asked

"healer, Kahn send me to tell you that you are needed in the infirmary," the Death Dealer said before leaving.

Melenka didn't like any of the regular Death Dealers nor some of the civilian vampires. They believe that except for sunlight nothing could hurt them, that the reason that healers were kept was to look after the human children that vampire couples would sometimes adopt. But whenever they had a broken bone, near fatal wound, or get sick from drinking spoiled blood they would come looking for her whining like small children.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

As soon as she enter the infirmary the first thing that Melenka smelled was the burning of incent oil coming from the bed farthest from the door, and the second thing that she smelled was when she enter was the scent of burned flesh. The burning incent immediately told Melenka that the person who needed her help was a Soronan vampire. Pulling the curtains that were around the bed out of her way she found Kahn, a fellow Soronan, sitting on a chair watching Selene who was standing in front of a night stand. Selene had her hands in front of her, her head vowed, her eyes closed, and her lips were moving in a silent prayer. On the night stand was a small statue of the Lady Goddess holding a small bowl in her hands, inside the bowle was a some incented oil, and below it was a small lit candle.

"Selene, Melenka is here," Kahn said standing up

"What happened,"

"she has been badly burned by the sun," Kahn said pointing at Selene, "and she refuses to be seen by any other healer other than you. Even when I told her that you might be at one of the lower covens attending to one of the pregnant vampires that had miscarriage."

"Turn around Selene, let me see how badly you have been burned," Melenka order. "by the goddess that has always looked after us, what have you done to yourself my grandchild!" Melenka said as she gently held Selene face.

"Her entire face is burned, so are her hands and arms and I'm betting that the rest of her body is burned as well," Kahn said hearing Melenka tisk when she lifted Selene's shirt revealing the burned flesh.

"What were you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Melenka said sending Kahn away as she helped Selene removed her clothes. "By the goddess. Look at what you think to yourself. You'll be lucky when these heals that it doesn't leave any scars."

She went into her office grabbed few jars and bottles from the shelves and a bag of blood before returning to Selene who was sitting at the edge of the bed with a bed sheet wrapped loosely around her naked body. Melenka began to pour what ever powders and liquids that were in the jars and bottles mixing them in a bowl and smearing the concoction all over Selene' body.

******Linebreak******Linebreak******Linebreak******Linebreak******Linebreak******Linebreak******Linebreak******

Few weeks later:

Selene stood shirtless in front of her full length mirror, for an entire week Melenka had refused to let her leave the infirmary and had refused let her train and hunt. "Not until you are fully healed," Melenka had told her on the second week as she led her out of the dojo and into her room . It was now about four weeks since she had gotten severely burned by the sun and Melenka had been right, she was really lucky that the burned that she had gotten did not left a mark on her. Vampires were able to get hurt, they were able to be cut and bleed, they were able to be burned by fire and the sun and their bodies were able to heal faster than a human leaning no scars. But the vampire body could heal so much damage before it starts to leave a scar and her scar was a small little wrinkle few inches above her bellybutton.

Looking at her reflection once more. She was pale, paler than the usual Vampire, she looked tired and a bit sickish. why shouldn't she, for the past week and a half she had been training nearly nonstop to be ready for tonight's hunt but that only explained the tiredness and not the paleness and the vomiting that she had been experiencing for the last few days. Selene just wish that her great(3X) grandmother was home that way she could ask her what was wrong with her. A nock on her door brought her back from her thoughts.


End file.
